On the Run Dramione ONE-SHOT
by KypriothQueen
Summary: Hidden love discovered. Seperated and on the run after two long months they're reunited in a sweet and sultry night.
She was tired. So tired and scared. She had been on the run from death eaters for two straight months now with no contact with the order. All she could think about was seeing his face again and praying he was alive as well. Once the Dark Lord caught wind of their relationship he quickly ostracized Draco locking him up and sought out Hermione to kill. Last she had heard he had managed to escape and was also on the run with no contact to anyone.

Hermione found herself hiding in a cheap muggle hotel in England far from any decent sized wizarding community. She knew she need to move again by tomorrow. She had already been there a day and the Lestrange brother's were hot on her heal. She was walking back to the hotel from getting Chinese food a couple buildings down and near constantly looking over her shoulder for anything strange. When she got to her hotel she took the elevator to the fourth floor where her room was and almost ran out of nervousness back to it. As she approached the door she took her wand out as she did anytime she had left and cast a simple charm over it after making sure no muggles were around. The charm let her know whether any magical being had been in the room and how many if so. The charm came back saying one had. She quickly grew sick. She knew she needed to get to her bag inside and get out fast. She set the food down quickly and decided to enter like nothing was wrong and stun whoever was inside.

Upon opening the door she was met with silver eyes she never thought she might see again and a crushing kiss to her lips instead of an attacker. Her mouth responded to the familiar mouth almost immediately and she felt tears from both their eyes spilling onto their chins. She finally regretfully pulled away "How...when..you're alive. Oh Merlin Draco, you're alive. I was so scared. How did you find me?" Hermione sputtered. "I trailed the Lestrange brothers who I know have been trailing you since I escaped. I am a much better tracker than the two I must say. They're still two days behind." he replied. Hermione felt a if she was feeling every emotion at once. "I thought I might never see you again. I haven't had contact with anyone in two months for fear of them seeing and tracing my patronus." She said. "I will always find my way back to you Granger." He breathed and grabbed her face and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He withdrew from the kiss when she started to run her fingers through his shaggy hair and buried his face in her neck with a groin. "Salazar Hermione, I missed this, I missed you...us. I will never put you in harms way again." she spoke in a soft voice back "I know you won't because I will never let you go back there again." As if finally looking him over she said "Why don't you take a shower? How long has it been since you have scrubbed yourself instead casting a clean charm? I promise I am not going anywhere at least not without you and before I realized who you were I set the food down I was out getting just outside the door." He looked sad about leaving her but the thought of an actual hot shower sounded wonderful. "Al...right. I promise to hurry I just want to be near you. " He stated and took off for the bathroom while she walked towards the door to get the forgotten food just outside it.

She set it on the small two chair table on the other side of the small room and then found herself making her way towards the bathroom as well. She slipped her shoes off just outside the door and walked in while quickly starting to strip off her clothes. When she pushed the the sliding shower door open Draco jumped then quickly narrowed his eyes at her with a look of our desire at the sight of her. He had a sly smirk on his face and immediately pushed her against the wall under the pouring water holding her hands on either side of her head. He covered her mouth with his not waiting for a response before slipping his tongue in to dance with hers. She let out a small moan. That's it took for him to come undone. Not wasting anytime touching her he let go of her hands and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist at the same time. He turned them around to the opposite wall do the water hit his back and not their faces and buried himself in one hard fast thrust to the hilt on her. She gasped in a bit of pain but mostly pleasure from being stretched and filled so abruptly. He started to move in and out of her at such a hard and fast pace. He groaned into her throat and sucked. "Ah Draco, Merlin don't... don't stop baby.." she all but stuttered in a moan. "Fuck Hermione..almost" he said groaned. She dug her nails into his back resulting in a moan from him and few more quick deep thrust. With one more extremely hard thrust they both felt themselves let go and finish riding their orgasms together. He slowly let her down from the wall and rested his forehead on hers. "Gods I missed this." he said. She looked up into his eyes with teary ones herself and let out a breathy "Me too."

The end.


End file.
